Secret Poets Society
by LittleLeopardess
Summary: Hermione starts a Poetry Club..and somehow finds a new romance? Hermione x Draco & Harry x Ron. Do not read if gays offend you.


**I do not own Harry Potter!! JK Rowling does. Ah, I wish I did!! lol If anything is recognizable about what they talk about, that is paraphrased and goes straight back to JK Rowling. I don't make money from this, I just enjoy writing! Sorry in advanced if there's mistakes! I reread my stories a few times to try to fix them but I am not perfect!  
**

**All poems in this are MINE. I DID write those. And if you find a iword/i anywhere I'm sorry. It's supposed to be in italics then. I tried to get them all!!  
**

**I got the idea for this from "Secret Poets Society" being on. The movie. I've never seen it before, even if it was on. I wasn't paying attention LOL.**

**This has boy x boy in it. It's not overly into it sexually, there's really no sexual tension at all really but hey. If you don't like it, or the suggestion of it, don't read.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"S.P.S?" Ron glanced up at Hermione. His brown eyes were questioning as he looked at her. "Secret Poets Society Ron. That's what it stands for." He raised one eyebrow. "Well, I find that I really enjoy poetry and a lot of students might…" Hermione looked down at her hands.

Ron raised his shoulders in a shrug. "Well why have it secret 'Mione?" A sigh escaped her lips. "Why not Ronald?"

Glancing around the Gryffindor Common Room he noticed a lot of students had gone to bed. The coals in the fireplace were dying away, making the room a lot more romantic looking. He silently wondered what they thought about poetry. "Well, because don't you think that if they like it, it doesn't really need to be a secret?"

Hermione looked back up at him. A quick smile flashed across her face and her chocolate brown eyes twinkled. "Oh I know, but most of us like being in something that's 'secret'. I thought that might attract more people."

"What would the rules be? How would it be 'secret'?" Hermione grinned and leaned down to her bag. She shuffled some papers around and finally pulled one out. Silently she handed it to Ron.

His gaze dropped to the paper in his hands. "Read it out loud Ron." He looked at her confused. "Go on, just read it. I want to know if it sounds alright out loud."

He grinned and started,

" 'S.P.S. by Hermione Granger.

Secret Poets Society

This is a place to express your feelings through poems

The meeting will be held in the Great Hall to discuss who will be a member.

When coming hide your identity. This is a secret.' "

Ron looked at her. "Hide your identity?" Hermione shrugged and played with her hands nervously. "Well yeah. That way no one will be embarrassed about what they've wrote." Ron rolled his eyes.

" '4) No one will know who all is involved unless you choose to tell others who you are.

5) Any and all houses are welcome.

Yes, that means all Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and yes, even Slytherin.

No one will be put down. If anyone does, you're immediately out.

Decide a code name. It will be used so you do get credit to your work.

Different poem forms will be sent out once every two weeks with instructions on how to write each poem.

Turn in by owl to me, Hermione Granger.

I will copy each poem and share it with all others. ENJOY yourselves!' "

"So, well, what do you think?" Ron shrugged once again. "I say post it around the school and give it a go 'Mione." She took the paper back and slipped it into her bag. "What do you think Harry will think?"

Ron stood up and stretched. "I think he'll like the idea 'Mione." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Its late, go on to bed. Tomorrow we'll post it around the school." Hermione nodded and hugged him. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even notice when he kissed her cheek. "Good night Ron."

Ron stood there confused and hurt. He had been hoping that she would notice the attempt to let her know he was interested. How horrible could he be for her not to notice a kiss on the cheek?

* * *

Ron lied there awake thinking about Hermione. "Harry?" He muttered and sat up. Harry was fast asleep. Ron sighed. "Maybe I'll join her group and write her love poems." He shook his head.

"Ron?" a voice softly called out. Ron looked around and saw Neville sitting up. "Er, sorry Neville if I woke you. I was just talking to myself." Ron's face was a few deep shades of red and he was completely happy that in the darkness you couldn't tell.

"It's alright mate. I say you should just ask her out. We're in our seventh year. Well kind of you know? It's after the war and we all figured you two would be together by now."

Ron bit his lip and he looked down. "I know but," he sighed. "I just don't know what happened." He waved his hand off to the side. "She said she wanted to focus on school and just enjoy it. She figured this will be the first and last normal year at Hogwarts. We're just lucky we all got the chance to redo the year."

Neville nodded even though Ron couldn't see it. "Still, just ask her out. Maybe she'll say yes. And don't invite Harry." Ron laughed softly. "Yeah, I wont ask him. Maybe I'll find someway to ask her."

"Good. Now go to sleep already." Ron smiled at Neville, completely forgetting that he couldn't really see it. "Night Neville." Neville muttered, "Night." Before getting back into a comfortable position.

Ron lay back down as well. "Hey, thanks." He said out loud. All he got was a snore in response. Ron grinned and closed his eyes. He fell asleep a lot quicker thinking of ways to get Hermione to go on a date with him.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was up really early very excited about the club she was going to start. She got ready and made her way down to the common room figuring this would be time to write up the final draft before Harry and Ron got up.

However, she was pleasantly surprised to see Harry relaxed and reading in a chair already. "Harry! You're actually up early!" He smiled at her. "Morning 'Mione." She sat down next to him. "What are you so excited about 'Mione?"

She quickly dived into what she wanted to do and details. Harry took the paper she handed him and glanced down at it. He grinned and his emerald green eyes shinned as he handed the paper back to her. "I think that that is a great idea 'Mione!" She beamed at him.

They talked about it more and Harry helped her make more copies of the paper to post around the school. They choose the date for the first meeting to be this upcoming Saturday. Just three days away.

Harry and Hermione were so caught up in talking about it they didn't notice Ron coming down from the boy's dormitory. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Morning 'Mione, Harry. What are you two doing?"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. She explained what they were doing. They agreed to post them around the school and in classes. Hermione was so excited she didn't know what to do with herself.

* * *

The days passed rather quickly for Hermione. Panic started to settle in as she sat in between Ron and Harry at lunch. "It's Saturday already!" she squeaked out. "Yeah 'Mione, it is." Ron muttered and rolled his eyes.

She ignored him and looked at Harry. " 'Mione eat some will you?" She laughed and played with her food. "Alright alright."

The students were finishing up eating. Some were staying around to see what this S.P.S. was all about. Others made their way back into the Great Hall, not looking at all like themselves.

Hermione looked around very pleased to see a lot of people staying around even after the food had vanished. A lot of people she didn't recognize which was even better in her book. It would truly be a secret poetry society this way.

Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry. "I'm so nervous you guys." Ron gently patted her on the back. "Don't be 'Mione. This'll go over great. You'll see." Harry nodded. She got up and gave the two a huge smile.

Moving towards the front of the Hall she cleared her throat. "Excuse me, if you are here for the S.P.S. please do move in closer." A good twenty students moved in towards her. Harry and Ron also walked over.

"So I've decided to create this club. I know writing poetry can be very personal and it can be hard to share. That's why I wanted it to be 'secret'. The secret itself isn't the group, its what each and every one of you will write." She took a deep breath and looked around.

She saw that Neville, Dean, Luna, Ginny and even Blaise Zabini had come and had not disguised their self. It made her smile to see a Slytherin here and even more so to have her friends supporting her. "If you choose to join then every two weeks one type of poem will be sent out with how to write it. You'll send them back to me and I'll make a little booklet of them each week and send them back to everyone in the group."

Luna spoke up. Her platinum blonde hair made her stand out amongst the students. "How will it be assured that no one knows it is our poem?" Her voice was dreamy.

"Well after this meeting if you choose to I want everyone to form a line and come up and talk to me. If you are here hidden, as a lot of you are, then you do not have to tell me who you are. I figure instead of me knowing we can just all have a code name. One that you make up yourself. That way we know who wrote it with out really knowing."

"I think it's a good idea." Neville stood up and walked to her. "Sign me up, Hermione." She grinned. "Alright. Anyone else interested start a line. I have another paper for you about the first poem. It's just going to be a free for all type of poem. About anything you want and you can write it how ever. It doesn't have to rhyme but can if you wish!"

Hermione glanced over at Ron and Harry and got a thumbs up from the both of them. She was so ecstatic as she wrote down the names people would use.

Ron leaned over to Harry. "I'm excited for her. I didn't know she had gotten so much into poetry until she told me about this last night." Harry looked at him. "I know, but it makes me really happy. I'm a terrible writer but I'm actually quite excited about this."

Ron nodded and grinned. "I'm thinking of asking her out on a proper date. What do you think mate?" Harry shrugged. "I think you could give it a go. Even if she says no then you guys can still go as friend, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Ron sighed as they moved up the line.

None of them noticed Draco Malfoy standing to the side of the room, carefully watching everything that was going on.

* * *

The first week flew by for Hermione. She was getting in a lot of poems. Extremely ecstatic she started to make copies for everyone.

"Ron! Harry!" She looked up from her papers to glance around the Common Room. Most students were outside enjoying the last sunshine they'd have before winter truly set in.

Ron was sitting in front of the fireplace with Harry doing homework. "Yeah, 'Mione?" He got up and walked over to her, looking down at her papers. "Can I ask you a favor?" She batted her eyelashes at him and sent a grin over to Harry.

"What is it? Wait, I bet I can guess." Ron dramatically sighed. "You want us to help make copies for everyone!"

Hermione gently hit his arm. "Please? There are twenty five of us total so far and I have to make twenty five copies of each poem!"

"Send me over some then, will you?" Harry called out. Hermione grinned once again and smiled up sweetly at Ron. "See Ronald? Harry is willing to help!" Ron laughed. "I am too, I was just being dramatic…"

Hermione gave each of them eight poems and took the remainder for herself. "Maybe we can get Ginny to help at some point." Harry said softly to Ron. "Why? Are you still interested in her Harry?" Ron stared down at the current poem he was copying. He didn't look Harry in the eye. Ron's heartbeat kicked up a bit, nervous about Harry's answer and he wasn't sure why. He cared about the well being of his sister, but why did he feel like this?

Harry sighed. "No, but I don't want her to be mad at me anymore." Ron glared at his poems. "You broke her heart why not just leave her alone?"

Harry didn't say anything as he went back to his set of poems. He knew Ron didn't understand and couldn't. He figured Ron would flip out if he knew Harry was gay and not only that, well, Harry is in love with Ron. Harry bit his lip and scooted away a bit lost in thoughts.

Ron frowned at him, noticing Harry scooting away. He felt a slight pang. He pushed away the awkward feelings he was having.

Harry got to his last poem and was really intrigued by it.

"S.P.M.

The war is over, but is it really?

Pain, suffering, loss is never ending.

Dark dreams plague my mind.

Torture, screams and blood.

The images never go away.

The strongest person in my eyes,

I had never expected to see,

Stood up even as her screams echoed.

I hated to watch her pain.

Not by my own hand,

Yet still I was helpless to stop it.

Pathetic, lonely,

I'm a disgrace.

Not for what I've done,

But for what I never had the guts to do.

No more suffering.

No more pain.

No more marks.

Just leave it all behind.

Erase it from my memory.

But I can't forget about her.

Her courage, kindness, bravery.

Her smarts, her beauty, her smile.

Chocolate brown eyes,

Long brown hair,

She's truly my opposite, in more ways then one.

Is the war ever going to be over?

Will I ever be accepted?

Will I ever be someone?"

"Hey, 'Mione come read this. I don't know but I get this feeling…" Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione, ignoring Ron's questioning look.

Hermione turned to look at him. "What is it Harry?" Curious she stood up and looked down at the poem he was holding. She read it quickly. "What's wrong with that? Its rather personal actually."

Harry nodded. "It just sounds like it could be about you. That's all." He shrugged. Hermione laughed. "Any girl could be like that Harry. I'm not the only girl with brown eyes and brown hair. And I'm certainly not the only brave girl that was in the war."

Harry shrugged once again. "I know but just, yeah. Just a feeling. Sounds like…Like Malfoy maybe." He took a breath and quickly finished with, "AnyWayAfterThisI'mDone."

"DONE!" Ron called out at the same time and let out a big sigh. "Hey 'Mione lets go out side and just relax from this."

"You guys go ahead. Harry I'll do that poem you showed me." Hermione took the poem from Harry and sat down, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Lets go Ron." Ron was disappointed and oddly excited at the same time. Instead of showing his feelings he shrugged. He took his papers and Harry's over to Hermione so she would have them. Hermione didn't even notice as her two best friends left.

She sighed and finished up her poems telling herself that it wasn't about her and certainly it wasn't written by Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and sighed thinking to herself that she shouldn't get too into a fantasy in her head.

* * *

Later that night Ron entered the Common Room. He found Hermione sitting down in front of the fireplace with Ginny. They were giggling and talking excitedly.

Ron wandered over to them. "Hey 'Mione, Ginny." He smiled warmly at the two and plopped down next to Hermione. "What are you guys talking about?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Girl things Ron. You're probably not interested."

Ron glared at his sister and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her. He knew better then to use a jinx on her. She was faster even if he didn't like to admit it.

"Well, maybe I am. Would a girl thing to talk about be going on a date?" He looked at Hermione and smiled nervously at her. He felt off asking her, something was missing. He told himself he was just being silly. Of course he still really liked Hermione.

She smiled nervously back as she started to realize what he was talking about. "Uh, yeah I guess so Ron." Hermione mumbled softly. "Would you go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend 'Mione? Please?"

Hermione decided to play dumb. "What about Harry? Would he be coming?" Feeling like he was loosing a battle not only with her, but with himself, his face was began to turn red and he became overly frustrated. "No, it would just be us. You know, like a proper date."

Ginny bit her lip and looked away. She tried her best to not laugh out loud. Her brother was failing at this and she took much enjoyment out of his embarrassment. She was completely clueless to an awkward battle on going inside.

Hermione desperately wanted to glance at Ginny but knew that wouldn't be fair to Ron. Instead she said, "Sure. That'd be lovely Ron." He grinned and his face fully flushed with excitement. Once again, he pushed away those awkward feelings that were there a moment before.

He kissed her cheek and got up. "I'll see you later then 'Mione." Ron didn't acknowledge Ginny again as he left back up to the boy's dormitory. Hermione felt completely unsure as she looked over at Ginny.

Ginny grinned and looked at Hermione. Her smile faltered as she looked at the dread written on her friends face. "You aren't into him so much anymore, are you 'Mione?" Hermione sighed. "I don't know Gin. I don't feel that same way that I used to about him."

Ginny leaned over and put an arm around her. "Well, I don't expect you to fall in love with him. You'll still be my sister, always. Just try to have a good time, yeah?" Hermione nodded and hugged her back.

* * *

The week had gone by slower then they had in years. Hermione wasn't all that excited about her upcoming date with Ron, though she tried to hide that. She had a sneaky feeling that Harry noticed what she was hiding.

She also started to see how he'd give his full attention to Ron in a way he never had before. She started to get suspicious that Harry was starting to fancy Ron. He watched Ron more then ever, smiled even more at him and spent even more time with him then usual. She had a sneaky feeling that he was falling for Ron.

Oh sure, she knew he was gay. He figured it out with Ginny. That had been pretty hard to hide from Ron because Ginny was involved in it.

At least Ginny saw it too. She didn't hold it against him too much.

Hermione sighed and fidgeted with her papers in Potions Class. She didn't need it for anything, especially not a career but she found potions to be fascinating.

Both Ron and Harry shared the class with her. Today though, they had to be in pairs. Harry quickly jumped to snag Ron, which actually made Hermione very thankful. Ron was the only frustrated one of the three.

Professor Slughorn still decided to teach at Hogwarts after Professor McGonagall had asked him to. She told him just until she found someone else to take the post. He grudgingly agreed.

"Today class you'll be making Veritaserum today. It's a very difficult potion and extremely easy to mess up." Slughorn nodded at his students. "Get to your tables and get your ingredients ready. The instructions are up on the board. Get to it." He clapped his hands.

Hermione made her way up to him quickly. "Ah…Professor.." she said quietly. "Ah! Ms. Granger! What can I do to help you?"

"Well Professor I don't have a partner today." Slughorn glanced around the room. "Ah, neither does Mr. Malfoy there. You two and work together today."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. She hadn't talked to him much since the war. He seemed much more reserved then ever.

Hermione made her way back to his table and stumbled over her feet a little. Her bag hit the table and her papers flew out. "Ugh!" frustrated she got down to start picking them up, forgetting she had a wand.

Draco watched her walk over and stumble, completely amused. He leaned down and started to help pick up her papers. "I'm guessing we're partners today then, Granger?" His voice was civil. Hermione looked at him surprised to not have heard him sounding arrogant for once.

"Yeah, we are." He nodded and smirked slightly at her. Her breath caught. She didn't realize the first signs of attraction as she realized he was looking at one of her papers. It was her draft of the next up coming poem.

"What's this?" He stood up. "Well did you see my posters about the S.P.S.?" He nodded and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. Hermione started to notice how sexy he really was. He was partly unshaven which added more appeal then she would ever have liked to admit.

"It's the next poem for the week. It's a Haiku." Draco looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. She noticed how gorgeous his gray eyes were. "It's a Japanese style poem. They're simple and difficult as you can see."

Draco smiled a small smile and handed her back her paper. "I hope your club is going well. Let's get started, shall we?" Hermione nodded, completely confused. Where was the arrogant jerk she was used to?

They went busily to work. Their exchange was noticed by Ron who then continued to ruin his and Harry's potion because he was so upset.

* * *

Ron sit up in bed on the next Saturday, grinning. "Harry it's Saturday! My date with Hermione is today mate." He got up with pep in his step as he got ready. Ron figured it everything went well today, then whatever these odd feelings about Harry were would go away.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. He wasn't looking forward to them coming back later. Either Ron was going to be crushed, or he was going to be crushed. That was that. He hid his head under his pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Hermione and Ron walked slowly around Hogsmeade. Unsure of what to say Ron tried to grab her hand. Seeing the movement she quickly stuck her hands in her pockets. Ron coughed and pretended his leg itched.

"Well, 'Mione, I'm hungry. Would you fancy to go to the Three Broom Sticks for a little food and some butter beer?" Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Sure Ron lets go. Butter Beer sounds delicious right about now."

They made their way at a quicker pace then before. "So you've been spending a lot of extra time with Harry lately." Hermione glanced at him. "Yeah, we'll you've been so busy lately with your club and the poems." Ron shrugged and looked away, trying to keep from blushing.

He silently opened the door for her. She walked in and sat down. Ron sat down across from her. He wasn't feeling daring enough to sit right next to her.

"Ron what do you think about gays?" Hermione blurted out. "I don't have a problem with them at all. Why do you ask?" Hermione shrugged. "I'll go get the butter beers?" Hermione looked up at him. "Are you sure Ron?" " 'Mione, that's what I'm here for. I'll be right back."

As soon as he was up with his back turned to her she sighed visibly and closed her eyes. "Can I take a seat?" the voice was a smooth drawl. Hermione opened her eyes surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Uh, sure." A blush crept into her cheeks working its way up from her neck. "I saw that you're with Weasley so I wont stay too long." Hermione tried to keep herself from looking disappointed. "I just...We're supposed to give our poems to you right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes but if you don't want to be known then you just owl it to me." He smiled at her. He looked down into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "That's alright. I figure this one I don't mind if people figure it out or, well you know."

Hermione looked at him, confused. "Well it's a Haiku like you told me about in Potions and you happen to be here so I thought I'd just give it to you now if you didn't mind."

She shook her head and smiled. "Sure I'll take it." He gave it to her just as Ron came back.

He was angry. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Draco glanced up at him. He didn't say a word as he slowly stood up. "I was just giving Hermione a poem I wrote for her club."

Hermione sat with wide eyes, looking at Draco. He had said her name. She didn't have time to really process the thought as Ron started to get extremely angry.

"Either way, Ferret, you can just go piss off. We're on a DATE and you aren't welcome." Ron's face was scarlet. Draco barely glanced at Hermione to see her roll her eyes.

He nodded curtly. "As I said, Weasley, I was just giving her my poem." Draco shrugged and smirked before walking away from the two.

Hermione looked at Ron. "It's alright Ron, that's all he was doing, really." Ron glared down into the two butter beers in his hands. "Well, lets see it." Hermione shook her head.

"We're on a date remember? Lets just enjoy each others company." Ron turned his glare on her. "You didn't seem to remember that when you let the Ferret talk to you." Hermione sighed and grabbed a butter beer out of his hand. She gulped it down quickly before standing up.

"Treating me poorly is exactly why we aren't dating." She said this without anger but pain trickled into her voice. She walked away leaving Ron standing there with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

After finding Ginny and venting her anger about Ron to her Hermione found herself exhausted emotionally. Hermione lied in bed and sighed. She started to think about Draco and how he had approached her.

"Oh yeah I have the poem he wrote…" She rummaged through her pockets and found the piece of paper he had given her. Her first thought was how neat his writing was but it was quickly forgotten as she read the poem.

_'D.M. (Haiku)_

_Beauty_

_Welcome the smile_

_Glance my way, melting my heart_

_Truth told true beauty'_

Hermione was smiling as she fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next few months Hermione continued to thoroughly enjoy the club she had started despite the long hours making copies for everyone.

Ron had started to ignore her and it was a blessing and a curse at the same time. She missed her best friend but was thankful for not having him hitting on her anymore.

So she roped Ginny into copying poems with her and Harry.

Hermione and Harry were sitting in the common room talking about the poems.

"So, 'Mione," Harry shuffled through a few papers he had selected out. "I still think whoever this is is writing about you." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Harry I doubt it."

Harry turned his deep green eyes on her. "Really 'Mione. Have you not paid attention to pain in some and happiness in others? Malfoy…Oh never mind, here let me read them."

Harry cleared his throat before he started,

"First the ABC style poem,

A lways and ever do you make me smile

B ecause the more I see of you

C auses me to want to see you more and I

D ream about you every night.

E verything would be fine

If you would just realize I'm here,"

He looked up to see her expression. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Two is a Quatrain style with a a b b

Alone

--------

Screams echo through my mind

Why wont it leave me in kind

I did nothing but stand there doing nothing

And I don't deserve anything.

Three is another Quatrain style with a b a b

Forgive

----------

Could you forgive me?

Would you look into my eyes

And see how things could be?

I promise to tell no more lies.

Four is, yet again, Quatrain style but with a b b a

Comment

------------

Such beautiful brown eyes

Haunt my every waking moment

So ever was a comment

Say yes to my silent sigh,"

He glanced at her once again.

"And poem five is the newest and yet again another ABC which completely affirms my suspicions.

A beauty to

B ehold. Such a sight to see.

C ascading brown waves of hair.

D ark chocolate brown eyes.

E verything I see and now know, I did not think I would ever find attractive.

And ever am I glad I was proven wrong."

He glared at her. She was blushing slightly. "Not to mention that they are _all_ by S.P.M. Like that long one I first noticed."

Harry set the papers down and frowned at her. "Why are you blushing?" She shrugged and looked away. "I don't want to get caught up in a fantasy that I'm not sure is even about me Harry."

He sighed and smacked his forehead with his hand. "I think you should send S.P.M. an owl asking _him_ or _her_ to meet you some where. Or maybe just start off by asking who the poems are about."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Harry these poems are meant so that I and no one else knows who they are unless they choose to tell us."

He shrugged. "Okay, then ask them to meet you somewhere. That way if they choose not to show no harm no foul."

She sighed and stood up. "I'll think about it." She sent him a soft smile. "Thank you Harry."

Harry watched her go. He shook his head.

* * *

Hermione walked her way up through the common room into the girls dormitory. She had been crammed with homework this week and was completely happy to have finally finished her work.

As she approached her bed she saw a bouquet of red roses and a new potions book. She searched them to see if any note was visible but she couldn't find any.

Quickly she scooped them up and ran down stairs, through the common room and back up into the boys dormitory. Harry was sitting on his bed flipping through one of his Quidditch books.

"Harry!" Her voice squeaked and her cheeks were flushed. He glanced up at her. "What's all that 'Mione?" His green eyes met her brown ones. "I have no idea Harry."

She set the flowers and the book down on her bed. "They just were laying on my bed, no note." She couldn't help it and she started to smile.

"Have you sent a letter yet to S.P.M. yet?" Hermione blushed even more and hung her head. "No." she said quietly. "I've been so busy with homework, really." He gave her a look that said, come on Hermione really? "You know I have Harry."

He shrugged. "Lets write one now?" Hermione sighed. "Okay…do you have paper and a quill?" Harry got up and started to rummage through his trunk when an owl started to tap at the window.

Hermione ran over and let the bird in. It was a pretty plain brown that was common for the school birds.

The owl just stared at her as it held out its leg to her. "Well, I guess its for me then. Maybe its an early poem?" She said it casually while untying the letter but her heart was racing. Harry was really getting her going with this fantasy about S.P.M.

Hermione petted the owl. "I'm sorry I have no treats to give you." The owl hooted softly as if saying that it was alright. Turning back to the window, the owl took flight.

She stood there a moment. "Hermione, just read it." Harry lay back on his bed. Slowly she unrolled it and looked down at what it said.

_S.P.M._

_Meet_

_------_

_For weeks now I've been writing,_

_Wondering if you see what I see._

_Would you be willing to meet me, princess?_

_Are you willing to finally be set free?_

_P.S. yes, this is for_ you _Hermione_.

"H-Harry?" Hermione's mouth barely formed the word. He quickly got up and read over her shoulder. "Hah! I told you!"

"Told her what?" Ron entered into the room and was trying to act nonchalant. Neville and Thomas came in behind him.

"Er, Ron, about S.P.M." Harry said awkwardly.

Neville walked around to get a look at the paper. "Who is this? Ah, it's a poem. You know Hermione I've noticed the poems by S.P.M. Exciting isn't it? I think you should meet them."

Ron's mouth dropped open at Neville's suggestion. Angry Ron stomped over and made a grab for the paper. "_Princess_?" Ron huffed. "You're not a princess. You're a self centered selfish bookworm!"

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears from falling at his hurtful words.

Quickly tucking the paper into her pocket and without looking at any of them she turned, shoved past Ron and ran out.

" 'Mione!" Harry yelled but she was gone. Harry glared at Ron. He quickly grabbed the roses and the potions book before following her out and hopped to catch any girl in the common room so he could get these back to her.

Ron stood there with his mouth open. "You know mate, you shouldn't be so mean."

"What do you know Neville?" Ron shot at him. "I know that its better that she didn't string you along. And that someone else close to you is insanely attracted to you and you can't even be bothered to see something so huge about them." Neville glanced at him. "I'm not stupid you know."

Ron watched as Neville climbed into bed and pulled his curtains around him.

* * *

The next day in potions Hermione found herself going straight to Draco to see if he would be her partner. She didn't want to even look at Ron and ironically Draco had been nothing but kind here and there since they had first been stuck as partners.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. All she was doing was asking him to be her partner after all. It's not like it was a huge deal.

"Will you be my partner today?" Hermione asked in a rush. Draco looked up into her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. She shrugged. "I don't want to see _Ron_." Draco slightly nodded his head in understanding.

They silently got what they needed to start their potion. Today they were going to be making Felix Felicis.

"So, what's new?" Draco said while he started to set up. Hermione glanced at him. "Why do you care?" He shrugged. "Well, considering I think we've become at least less of a formal acquaintance and slightly more a friend," he raised his eyebrows at her as if asking if it was okay to go on. He did once she nodded. "I think it would be quite alright to ask a simple question that you could choose to either answer deeply or light hearted. What ever you choose."

A blush crept into her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She sighed and looked into his eyes. "Go on." He said.

A laugh escaped her. "Well that's kind of rude." She folded her arms. He grinned at her. "I know, but it's making you lighten up. I don't like seeing you sad."

Her bit her lip. "Thanks." She mumbled. She started to work with the ingredients as well as he did. "So, to your question, I'm nervous about meeting someone."

Draco slowly added in ingredients as he stirred the potion in his cauldron. "Oh? Well how do you know them?" Hermione sighed but kept a smile on her face. "Well, you know my poetry club? Well, through that. They've asked me to meet them. I'm quite nervous. And extremely excited."

Draco nodded once and looked at her. "I think you should." Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Why?" He shrugged. "Well, you never know. And it might just be what you need right now for a change at least."

"True, very true." They were quite for a few moments and continued to work. "Would you suppose that whoever it is also would send me a bouquet of red roses and a potion book? One, ironically, that I've really needed?"

Draco nodded his head a few times and looked up. "Well, yeah actually. It would make sense to me. Write the poem or poems and send gifts." He shrugged. "It makes them mysterious. Thrilling. It's a fantasy and one can become completely enthralled in. It's an invite yet entirely scary." He paused and bit his lower lip. "Well, scary is the wrong word. It's nerve wracking to put yourself out there and accept that and then it would become scary because it wont just be a fantasy anymore."

Hermione bit her lip, thinking. "Would you do something like that?" She asked with out really realizing what she said. "Yes, I would." He responded instantly. "Ah yes, it wouldn't be such a weird thing then, huh?" Hermione sighed and smiled. "It's an incredibly sweet way to court someone. A romantic fantasy."

After a moment she said, "You know, I think I just might set up to see them." She nodded with a big smile on her face. Draco smiled back. "And I think that that is a fantastic idea. It's nice to see your usual fire." Hermione smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you."

The rest of class passed light and happy. Hermione didn't think second of how quickly or surely Draco responded to her. Or even what he had really said.

* * *

_"S.P.M. please meet me at the astronomy tower at eight pm Friday(tomorrow) night?_

_-Hermione Granger"_

Hermione looked down at her note as she stood in the school owlery. Hundreds of owls surrounded her. Some looked down at her, curious as to why she started to pace.

Was it too simple? Should she say more? Would she get a response? Was tomorrow too soon? She was just so eager… Would they be too? Well they _did_ ask _her_ to meet _them_…

She took a deep breath and rolled up the note. Looking up she saw a beautiful white owl. It reminded her of Hedwig. "Ah, I think you shall do. Please take this to S.P.M.? Ah wait," Hermione pulled out a bag of bird treats. "Here, have this while I tie it on, please?"

The beautiful bird hooted softly and held out its leg. Hermione tied the note to its leg while it ate the treat. She gently ran her fingers over its head. "Thank you." She said softly and smiled. The owl hooted a thanks and took flight.

Hermione took a deep breath and watched the owl fly away.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, which happened to be Friday, is when she received her answer.

The same beautiful white owl dropped a note into her eggs. Harry looked at her and smiled encouragingly. Ron rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Dean Thomas.

"Harry, I'm extremely nervous." He nodded at her and stole a glance towards the Slytherin table. He still had suspicions that it was Malfoy. Malfoy, however, was busy talking to Blaise Zabini. Harry sighed quietly and looked back at her.

" 'Mione read it or I will." Hermione turned her chocolate brown eyes on him and glared. "Alright I'll read it already." She quickly opened it.

_Eight O' Clock sounds lovely._

_-S.P.M._

"Well?" Harry prompted. A grin split across her face. "They said tonight would be lovely! What am I going to wear?" Harry laughed and leaned over to hug her.

He missed the one time Draco Malfoy glanced at their table this morning, which happened to be at the exact same second Harry and Hermione embraced. Had Harry looked to see him he would have seen a small smile on Draco's lips.

However by the time Harry sat back down and glanced once again towards Malfoy, he was disappointed when he didn't see him looking over.

* * *

Later that evening Harry sat in the common room with Ron. Only two hours to go until eight o' clock and Ron was irritated.

Harry silently wondered if maybe he should speak up about his feelings tonight for Ron. Sure Ron didn't know he was gay but well…

Harry shrugged and stared off into the distance. Ron nudged him. "Hey, Harry? Lets go walk around? I don't really want to be here when 'Mione comes down."

Harry turned his gaze on his best friend and his love interest. His green emerald eyes were overly watchful. "Sure, let me scribble a note to 'Mione real quick and see if a girl will take it up."

Harry quickly ran up stairs to the boy dormitory and wrote 'Mione a quick note. Running back down he smiled at a first year who nearly fainted because Harry asked her to do something for him. She was overly giggly as she ran up, her black curly hair bouncing with each step.

Feeling daring Harry grabbed Ron's hands and pulled him out of his chair. "Let's go." He said and pulled Ron out of the common room.

"Harry, you're in quite a rush." Ron said and laughed, delighted at the rush he got from Harry holding his hand. "Yeah. Well I was thinking we could go to the Room of Requirement since well," _since 'Mione wont be using it_ "I doubt anyone will be using it." Harry blushed slightly at Ron's curious look.

* * *

As Harry and Ron made their way to the Room of Requirement, Harry's heart beating fast and Ron oblivious but happy, Hermione was pacing her dormitory.

The black haired giggling girl Harry got to give Hermione her note stood there shyly. "Hermione Granger?" she asked softly.

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Yes? What is it?" Hermione barely noticed the girl was there. Her nerves were taking a hold of her and wouldn't let go.

"I have a note for you from Harry Potter?" She said questionly and tilted her head to the side. She had bright blue sharp eyes and a pale complexion. She could tell Hermione was insanely nervous and silently wondered if Harry and her were an item.

Hermione sighed. "He bailed on me, huh?" Shaking her head she took the note from the girl. "Thank you, really, I'm sorry I'm all…not all here right now."

The girl shrugged and smiled. "Are you and Harry dating?" Hermione's brown eyes went big. A laugh escaped her and she grinned. "Oh, no. He's helping…or well, _was_, helping me with a date tonight."

The girl smiled. "That sounds wonderful. Can I help in anyway?" Hermione looked at her and shrugged. "Sure, whats you're name? Since you know mine…"

"I'm Sapphire. Sapphire Felton." Hermione smiled. "First year, aren't you?" She nodded and grinned. Hermione had a feeling she'd be quite a bit to handle in the upcoming years. She was sure with Sapphire's looks that she'd become a heart breaker.

"Alright, well, I have no idea what to wear…" Sapphire grinned from ear to ear. "Let me see what you have to wear and I'll help…"

Quickly Hermione opened her note from Harry.

_'Mione, sorry I'm bailing on you. You'll be fine and you know it. I'm going to take Ron to the Room of Requirement. Maybe I'll have the guts to tell him tonight? I know you've figured it out._

_Love, Harry_

Hermione grinned and tucked the note away in her drawer before opening her trunk and tossing out her clothes onto her bed for Sapphire to look at.

* * *

Harry and Ron were barely approaching the door for the Room of Requirement. Harry thought in his head he needed _something, anything, _ that would help him tell Ron how he felt.

Harry opened the door and was greeted by a big open space of grass with some pumpkin juice and all different kinds of candies on a blanket. The food choice reminded him of the first day they met on the train.

"Interesting choice Harry." Ron walked in and plopped down onto the blanket. It was warm and sunny in the room. "Yeah well…" making sure the door was closed behind him, Harry went over and sat down next to Ron.

Harry grabbed a chocolate frog and realized it was just a prop. He threw his head back and laughed. "I forgot, this room can't actually make food for you." Harry smiled at Ron and saw him grinning back. "Yeah, well I just. Ah." Harry blushed.

Ron looked at him funny. "Do you want to tell me something, Harry?" Ron tilted his head to the side. "Are you gay?"

Harry looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Yeah I am." Harry looked down and Ron stared at him. "So? I mean…well, that's great mate. At least now I know you wont break Ginny's heart again."

Harry sighed and shrugged. "Look, I should go…" Harry started to get up. Ron grabbed his hand. "Why would you do that?"

Harry looked at him. "Maybe this just isn't the right time." Ron glared at him. "I'm your best friend Harry. You should be able to tell me anything."

Harry squeezed Ron's hand tightly. "I'll probably loose you Ron." Ron rolled his eyes. "I might be overly hot headed, Harry, but we've been through practically everything. What could you possibly say that would push me away?"

Harry shrugged. "What about, I fancy you?" Ron's eyes widened in shock. All those emotions he had pushed to the side came rushing in and left him feeling all tingly. Harry looked at Ron and started to pull his hand away.

This brought Ron to and he held onto Harry's hand tighter. "Are you serious?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "_Yes_ Ron. I'm serious." This time Harry pulled away and stood up quickly. "I'll just be going." Harry turned around and started to make his way out.

Ron lunged at Harry's legs and grabbed him by his knees. This successfully took down Harry. Ron quickly flipped him over and pinned him to the floor. "Ufff Ron get off." Harry glared at him.

Ron started to blush. Dark emerald eyes looked into deep brown ones. Without thinking Ron leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against Harry's.

Harry sighed and gently moved his hands up to cup Ron's face. "Are you serious Ron or are you yanking my chain?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Yanking your chain?" Harry smirked. "Never mind it's a muggle phrase…just…you're not leading me on are you?"

"No…I know I was all upset over 'Mione but I was really more upset because I.." Ron took a deep breath. "I was scared because I started to fancy you and it scared me. What will my mom think? My family?"

Harry gazed into his eyes and gently ran his thumb over Ron's lips. "I know. I've thought all the same things."

Ron nodded. "Spending more time with you really…just really made me feel wonderful."

Harry smiled. He could feel Ron's heart beating fast and hard. Harry kissed him again, this time more passionately.

* * *

Hermione and Sapphire stood looking into a mirror in the girls bathroom. "Not bad." Sapphire said and nodded. They had gone for a more casual look. Sure it said muggle, but it was extremely cute.

She was dressed in a soft gray sweater that was also a turtle neck and also clung to her body. Also a comfortable pair of slightly worn in jeans and tennies to go with it. Her hair was pulled back away from her face in a bun. A few stray hairs cascaded down her face in light curls. To top it all off they put on light makeup. A bit of eyeliner, blush, and a soft pink lipstick to top it off.

Hermione grinned nervously at Sapphire. "Thank you so much." Hermione hugged her. "You're welcome. I was bored and this was perfect." Hermione smiled. "Well, it's seven fifty. I should get going."

Sapphire grinned at her. "Go get them Hermione! Whoever they are!" Sapphire winked at her before turning her around and pushing her out of the girls bathroom.

Taking a deep breath Hermione stumbled through the common room. Passing the fat lady in a hurry she scrambled up to the Astronomy tower. If not now, then never.

Just outside of the tower and out of breath, Hermione leaned her back against the castle wall. She took a few deep breaths to make sure she calmed herself.

Once she felt steady she made her way up the tower slowly. As she got to the top she started to get cold feet. What if this was all just a joke? Why would anyone really fancy her?

She took a huge deep breath and closed her eyes as she stepped into the room. Letting out the breath slowly, she opened her eyes. She was shocked beyond all words.

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his back turned to her, a deep crimson single red rose in his hand. His platinum blonde hair glittered as the moon light hit it from the window.

God, he was beautiful. Slowly he turned and looked at her seriously. His deep gray eyes bore into her. She felt like she was being stripped down to her soul with one single look. A small smile formed on his lips. Turning to completely face her, he simply held out his hand.

Hermione automatically walked over to him, gliding across the room as if in a trance. "Draco?" She said quietly. Grasping his hand he pulled her close and hugged her.

"You're the one who was writing poems about me?" Her heart was beating fast. He nodded. "Yeah." He said simply and looked down into her chocolate brown eyes.

"And even in a simple outfit, Hermione, I must say you look absolutely stunning." A blush crept into her cheeks.

"W-why me?" Draco brought a hand up to her cheek and gently caressed it. "I've noticed you for years. I've been absolutely down right cruel to you." He stopped for a moment thinking. "Though, you did give me a nice hard hit to the face." A grin flashed on his face and it made her heart kick up a notch in pace.

"And then it was in the harsher time of the war. No one knew where you, Weasley or Potter were. And then you guys showed up at my home…with the real sword of Gryffindor." He trailed off. "I felt so helpless that night, Hermione." He closed his eyes and his hand stopped caressing her cheek.

Gently Hermione cupped her hand around his on her cheek. "I'd like to think that by not saying it was the three of you, that it made a difference in the outcome of the war."

"Mmmm.." Hermione murmured softly, not wanting to interrupt. "And then finally it was over. My mum told me about what she did about saying Harry's life." Hermione opened her eyes at this. She stared into his face though his eyes remain closed.

"It made me feel good, Hermione. I know she did it mostly out of selfish gain, making sure I was alive. But I'm so proud." He sighed softly and rested his head against hers.

"My father is in Azkaban. I know he'll never get out. I love him, Hermione. He's my father. But I don't respect him like I used to. I feel so brain washed sometimes when I sit and think about it all."

Hermione turned her face slightly to place a soft kiss on his hand. "I didn't want to just come out and say, 'Oh hey, I'm wrong, believe me I wont do it again.' So instead I figured I would just lay low and see how others took to me. I get so much flack each and every day." He paused for a moment before barely whispering, "And I deserve it."

He opened his eyes to see her staring into his own. "Well," Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you've made it to where you are now. We all went through horrors and I can't even imagine what you went through."

Draco barely smiled. "It means so much to me," Hermione said quietly. "That you've told me this." Hermione slowly moved her head and kissed his cheek. "But why the sort of love poems? Discreet ones?"

Draco truly smiled then. "After being your partner in potions I came to realize how smart you really were. I always knew, but being your partner I really knew. You're funny, strong willed and absolutely beautiful. I couldn't resist, especially not when you started a poetry club."

A blush bloomed on her face. "And I figured, maybe I could use it for what you intended---to express myself. About things I couldn't say to you, good and bad."

"You know, Harry pegged you from the first poem." Draco cocked his head to the side. Hermione shrugged. "He said it sounded like you and our experience at your manor." Draco smiled and shook his head slightly. "You know, he catches on more then you'd think sometimes." Hermione grinned at his statement. "I know."

"So, whats S.P.M. mean?" Draco started to gently caress her face once again. His gaze skimmed her face, memorizing every little thing about it. "It stands for, Slytherin Prince Malfoy."

Hermione let a little laugh escape her lips. "What? What's so funny?" Draco asked and frowned at her. She shook her head and smiled. "Had I listened to Harry, I bet I could have figured that out." Draco rolled his eyes but continued to smile. "And that's why you called me Princess in one huh? Because you were also using Prince in your name." Draco nodded. "Caught red handed." Hermione laughed and smiled.

"So, Hermione?" "Yeah?" He licked his lips and her breath caught. "Can I take you out on a proper date?" Hermione giggled. "Yes. I'd love that."

Draco leaned in and barely pressed his lips against her own. Both of them were still looking at each other in the eyes. After a moment Hermione let go and her eyes drifted shut. Relief flooded him as he started to kiss her slower and more deliberately. His eyes soon closed. The kiss was calm and searching.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked out of the Astronomy Tower, hand in hand. Hermione held the rose he had had in her other hand. They talked in quiet whispers knowing they were out past curfew.

As they approached the Fat Lady they saw Ron and Harry kissing. Draco's mouth dropped open but Hermione had a small grin showing. Ron seemed to sense someone else was there first as he slowly pulled back from Harry.

"'Mione?" He said, shocked. Ron blinked a few times, his face instantly as red as a tomato. "_Malfoy?_ That's who your poetry person is?" Now Ron's mouth dropped open. Harry continued to hold onto Ron's hand as he watched everything. He winked at Hermione and gave her a look that said clearly, "I was right."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know, crazy isn't it?" She glanced at Draco with a smile. Ron shook his head. "I don't trust him 'Mione. You can't just go running off and dating him."

A glare was shot at Ron from Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes and Draco decided to look bored instead of show how nervous he was at what her reaction would be.

"Ronald, if I want to date Draco and have him be my _boyfriend_ then you can't stop me!" Draco and Harry sighed at the same time, for completely different reasons.

Draco gently leaned in and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." He said softly with a smile. She blushed just as much as Ron. "Okay. Good night, Draco." He smiled.

Hermione quickly went to Ron and grabbed him by his arm. "Lets argue about this where we _wont_ get in trouble." She dragged him through the Fat Lady's portrait after yelling out the password.

Harry walked up to Draco. They were both quiet for a moment. Harry broke the silence. "I don't know what to think about you. All I know is you aren't a murder, and your mother helped save my life." Dark green eyes met dark gray ones. "If for any reason I find you're playing her, I'll personally come kill you."

Draco nodded, he understood. "I know." Suddenly Harry's face split into a smile. "Alright, well then I knew it all along with the poems. Make her happy, okay?"

Draco smiled a little. "Good luck with Weasley." Harry grinned. "He's a hot head but I think I can handle it."

"How long have you known?" Harry looked up and thought about his question. "When we were on the run. I wasn't in this false sense of security with Ginny anymore. I wanted a family more then I wanted her. I felt horrible for weeks but told myself to stop it."

Draco shrugged. "Don't feel bad for it. Just be happy. If nothing else you have to find your pockets of happiness. Especially when the people you figure you've hurt the most will forgive you." Harry looked at him solemnly. "I know."

They both smiled slightly at each other. Neither needed to say another word as Harry walked to the Fat Lady and Draco walked away. Harry watched him go, wondering what life was going to be like now that it had, in a mere few short hours, changed so drastically.


End file.
